


The Game

by hecatesbrat



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Blood and Injury, Community: springkink, F/M, Knifeplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:16:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3164393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hecatesbrat/pseuds/hecatesbrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ultimecia likes to find the breaking point of her Knights.  Use of nails like knives to cause bleeding is involved. Wasn't sure if the tags covered it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for the as an unofficial entry. I actually enjoyed doing this one. The official request is: ****

It was a game she played with her Knights, a game to see how much self discipline they had before she could break them. Every Knight had a breaking point and the Sorceress delighted in finding them. There were many Knights who broke far too quickly for her liking, until she came to this one.

Something stirred inside her when she seen him; deep, dark and sexual. It was years since she felt that flare of intense passion, especially from a man who could be a very worthy Knight.

A deep grunt brought her out of her reverie and back to Seifer.

The tiles were hard under his knees, but he would persevere for her. The air was chilly in the Castle, causing goose bumps to creep along his naked skin. The blonde licked his dry lips before speaking, "What does my Lady wish of me?"

"Nothing, for the moment. Just stay...like that." Amber eyes trailed over his body hungrily as Ultimecia let her magic flow into his mind once more. Sliding herself into his mind was just as easy and blissful as when he slid his body into hers.

Seifer's eyes slid closed in bliss; when his Sorceress claimed his mind like this, it was like rough sex - painful but pleasurable. He couldn't help but to shiver at the sensation and in anticipation. Not knowing what was coming next didn't worry the tall blonde; his trust in Ultimecia was unwavering.

The Sorceress walked slowly around him, fingers brushing over skin again; over the shoulders, down the arms and across the chest. Fingernails like blades drew blood in small rivulets, twining their way down his flesh. This was part of the test, the game as it was that she played with her Knights.

Biting back a gasp of pleasure or pain - Seifer wasn't sure anymore as his mind was being flooded with magic. All he knew was that the slow slide of blood on his skin was hot compared to the cold burn of magic in his mind. And he didn't want it to stop.

Words were whispered into his ear, heated breath against his neck and his body gave in to a lust filled shudder. The words had no meaning to him anymore as she pushed harder with magic. Again, Seifer grunted and felt his body respond in pleasure as she pressed her breasts against his back.

Their moments together wouldn't last; time was running short in so many ways: the anti-hero was moving closer, time for compression was near and this Knight was reaching his breaking point.


End file.
